Return and Remember
Jake Waking up in a hotel, Jake finds himself next to a murdered man. In the same bed. He cannot remember a thing. He hurries across the trashed room to leave, but as he approaches the door. A knock. The man speaks up, luckily it is just room service. He escapes after the servicer passes, after convincing him to leave. The servicer sees him pass, and after entering the room sees the dead man and informs the Samurai. He rushes down the stairs. Halfway down, he enters some sort of memory. He sees himself walking alongside a man. In an unknown place that is celestial in nature. Perhaps heaven? The afterlife? Physics are disobeyed and things helplessly float around. The man is caught by some sort of crab-monster, and Jake rushes ahead by the orders of the man. Everything goes to white. He wakes up, bruised and beaten, at the bottom of the stairs. A girl stands above him. She helps him up and asks him what is wrong with his head. She says his name "Leland" and Jake assumes he knows her. They rush out together as Samurai approach. The girl stops him in a kiss to act as a cover as the Samurai pass. They make their way down the streets to an unknown place. Jake asks who she is and she reveals herself as his wife, Eylia. She claims to be heart broken and Jake feels uneasy for hurting her. After arriving at the house, he sits down and meets the butler. Eylia leaves to fetch the doctor. When the Doctor arrives, he checks Jakes vitals. In the process, Jake enters a coma and recalls another memory: He arrives at a temple, and in the Spirit Realm, physics are still defied. He sees a figure that looks like God. His white hair and beard flow tirelessly in the Spirit Realms physics. His robes cover his body modestly, letting his large muscles stand free. He speaks in a way that is deep and resonating, echoing around Jake and trembling him in his very boots. "I was separated from the person I love. Forced to forget her, then tested every day. I battled through the pain I did not know I felt. I could not forget her. I was led by one of your children, Mathis, to see you. I need to be with her again, and I need you to help me." Achelous says he cannot help Jake and sends him after Theodon. He continues to traverse the Spirit Realm. He wakes up in a sweat, and the Doctor says he is fine except for something in his head that had messed with his memories. Celestial Dark Magic. Jake asks to get it fixed, but the Doctor says he cannot. The Doctor exits the room with Eylia to speak with her. Jake sits for 5 minutes before another memory flashes to him. "I am Jake Flynn. Son of a drunk and an unfortunate mother. A mercenary who had only done one thing right in his life. I fought. I want to keep fighting, I am not done fighting. The tear in my heart my mother left showed me the importance of caring. I want to do another thing right. I want Elenai." Theodon tells him Right is a matter of perspective, before granting his wish. "Jake Flynn of Frescoza. Your life is changing. Into Yatan, you will be renewed as a different man. But the same. You will not forget your life, but you will remember it anew." Jake comes back to his senses but hears the voice of Theodon in the present. "You've been attacked, Jake Flynn. The Spirit Realm is not safe, the Primordials have come." Now remembering himself, he freaks out on the inside at the sight of his hands, now coming to terms with the fact he definately didn't just tan. He runs around. Unsure who he is anymore. Jake or Leland? He knows he is Jake.. But in Leland? The Yatanese features oddly remind him of Elenai with each glance. As she is one of the only Yatanese people he had seen for more than 10 minutes in total. The Doctor leaves, and Jake keeps up his act after being called Leland, excusing the Doctor to leave. When Eylia comes out, she wears a 3 piece lace lingerie set, and entices Jake. He denies her and she becomes angered, assaulting him before turning into the God of Blame, Momus. He brings a killing blow down to Jake, which is stopped by a fiery sphere. Then forms Typhallos, Former God of Elements, now God of Natural Fire. He tells Jake of his goal to gather a Staff that would help form his natural form, a relic of the Gods. Until then, he says he would help Jake in his quest for Elenai. Times * July 4th, 336 Characters * Jake Flynn * Eylia * Doctor * Akine, Butler * ACHELOUS * MOMUS, God of Blame (Daera) Trivia * Achelous did not create the world and was not the first being. The Primordials were the first beings. * Jake is called Leland before he can remember who he really is. He is presumably in someone else's body.